


Silence in the snow

by Lampfish



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampfish/pseuds/Lampfish





	1. Chapter 1

"STOP!" I screamed. I had been trying to tell this guy that he had my phone, and not his.   
"SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled in his direction, while running as fast as I could towards him. I was thinking about turning back and just using his, but my phone has all my pictures and phone numbers. I can't just forget about my phone and use his.   
It was dark out and I was starting to feel uncomfortable being out of my house. At that point I was thinking   
"Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house". I could have gotten my brother to pick up a light bulb after he finished work. BUT NO. Now I'm in this situation where I'm chasing after this guy who grabbed my phone instead of his at the bus stop.   
"YOU HAVE MY FRICKEN PHONE! STOP AND GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed with my last drop of energy. I dropped to the cement, gasping for air. The cold, snowy sidewalk felt nice on my burning knees. When I looked up, I noticed the man had stopped.   
"What did you say to me?" The man asked.   
"You have my phone. I have your phone.... trade" i gasped out.   
"I know" he laughed. I was starting to feel even more uncomfortable.  
"Your brother and I have some unfinished business... you, my dear are going to help me tell him how serious I am" he chuckled darkly. While he was saying that, he was getting closer and closer to me. Before I knew it he was directly in front of me, kneeling down. He grabbed be by the hair and dragged me into the nearby forest. I tried t get away from him, but I couldn't. When I started to scream, he put a knife to my throat. He dragged me to the clearing in the middle of the forest and pushed me into the snow. He then held my face in the snow and stabbed me in the back of my neck. Pain rushed through my body as he continued to stab me. After a minute, the pain stopped and I started to get colder. After that, I started to feel sleepy. I barely noticed that I was being dragged away, but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.  
When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place. 'Am I dead, or was that just a dream?' I thought to myself, as I got up out of the bed I was tucked into. I noticed a slip of paper on the night stand that read 'clean clothes in the closet. Clean towels in the attached bathroom'. I wasn't going to wash up, but then I realized that I was covered in blood. 'So I wasn't a dream' I thought. I sighed and grabbed a towel and jumped (not literally) into the shower. I'm pretty sure that was the most uncomfortable shower I have ever had. I then, got dressed. I put on white knee-high socks and, a white strapless dress (pin.it/hiLiZ-g).When I looked into the mirror, I noticed my black hair had turned white and my tanned skin had turned pale.  
I stared into the mirror, shocked. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the door open.  
"I see you have washed up and gotten dressed" a voice said.


	2. Welcome to the family

"I see you have washed up and gotten dressed" a voice said. I jumped as I heard the voice. I turned around to see a girl with messy brown hair, a Chelsea smile that had been stitched up at the sides, and one bright green eye. Her other eye had been replaced with a small clock that looked like it might have come from a wrist or pocket watch.

I looked at her and weakly asked her "Who are you?". She told me to follow her and that she would tell me later. I did as she told me to cause she was intimidating as hell and I didn't want to die.... Again. We walked in silence, through a maze of old hallways and down two flights of stairs. We finally stopped at a red door at the end of a long, empty hallway. The girl knocked on the red door, and almost immediately, there was a voice inviting us in. The girl opened the door, ushered me in then shut the door behind me. When I looked up, I saw a tall, faceless man sitting in a large office chair.

"Hello, child" he greeted.

"hi" I mumbled, looking at my feet nervously.

"I imagine you are wondering what is going on" he said. I nodded in response, still staring at my feet.

"have a seat" he said, as he pointed his long arm at the chair in front of the desk. I silently sat down in the chair and waited for him to continue talking.

"After you died, my proxies brought you here" he stated.

"why" I asked

"we were told by a trusted source, that you were one of us" he answered. I looked up at the tall man, confused.

"what do you mean by 'us'?" I asked.

"We are a family of unusual people and creatures called creepypastas" he stated

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" He asked

 

"sure"


	3. Insane

The tall man lead me down a few halls and into a room full of odd beings. He then introduced me to everyone. The girl I had met earlier (Clockwork) was staring daggers into my soul, it looked as if she wanted to rip my throat out and feed it to the demon dog. I ended up leaving the room because she was scaring the hell out of me and sitting in the hall outside the main room. Everything was just so overwhelming, all the voices, the breathing, the blood pumping through their veins and the new surroundings. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“S’cues me miss, are you okay?” a small voice asked. I looked up at the owner of the hand to see the little girl named ‘sally’ looking at me curiously.

“I guess so” I mumbled.

“oh…. Ok....” Sally said. “Do you want to play tea party with me?” she asked innocently.

“Sure…” I answered. Sally dragged me back up a flight of stairs to a pink room littered with toys and little dresses. In the corner, was a table with a few dolls and stuffed animals sat in the seats. Once she noticed all the seats were taken, she started yelling at the toys.

“MR. FANCYPANTS!!!! YOU WERE CERTAINLY NOT INVITED TO THIS TEA PARTY!! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A NEW GUEST HERE WITH US! LIZZIE, I TOLD YOU TO MAKE THE TEA BEFORE I GOT BACK.” Sally then shoved one of her dolls out of a seat and sat me down in the empty seat.

“I guess I’ll go make the tea” Sally sighed and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with tea, cookies and another guest. Sally threw another toy to the ground and replaced it with another being. Sally sat down in the chair next to me an began to talk.

“everybody, settle down for a moment. We will all introduce ourselves” she said in a British accent. “as you all know, my name is Princess Sally”. Sally nudged me, telling me it was my turn.

“Hello, my name is…. Snowbeast” Sally poked my arm and cleared her throat. “Queen Snowbeast”. I said in a British accent. She then introduced all of her toys that were sitting at the table.

“your turn sir” she yelled across the table.

“Hello, my name is Prince Jack the second” he said enthusiastically.

Then I blacked out.


	4. The devil in I

“Hello, my name is Prince Jack the second” he said enthusiastically.

Oh man.... then I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a bed covered in blankets. It took me awhile to finally open my eyes, but when i did, I almost jumped (not literally) out of my skin. 'Jack' was right in my face, staring at me... At least I think he was. any who, His brown hair fell on his face perfectly and the sound of his steady breathing was soothing my aching head. He looked very attractive to say the least, especially in this lighting.

"you're hot" I blurted out. I felt my face heating up when I realized I had said that out loud. he then ran out the door and left me there alone in his room.

"S**t" I groaned, still curled up in his bed. I stayed in his bed for a few more minutes before getting up and stretching my sore muscles. I then walked toward the door, and opened it. I scanned my surroundings, figuring out where Jack's room was located. His room was on the main floor, where the living room was located. Anxiously, I began to make my way to the kitchen, so I could find something to sate my hunger. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Not a soul in sight. Immediately, I opened the fridge.

"food, food, food..." I quietly sang to myself. All of the sudden, I heard breathing in the doorway. There stood Jeff. He made his way to one of the nearby cupboards in search of food. As we both stood there in silence, I could hear his blood slowly making its way through his veins. It sounded delicious, and I couldn't stop myself. Without thinking, I launched at him. As he tried to get me off, I tried to draw blood from him. I swiftly bit his arm as hard as I could, then ravenously drinking the blood from his arm. As I did so, Jeff let out a deafening shriek, alerting everyone in the house. Everyone came running to see what was going on. Before anyone else had the chance to, Clockwork pried me off of Jeff. Jeff was covered in his own blood and was still gushing blood from his wound. Jane and Ben assisted Jeff to the medical room to close his wound. I looked at my hands, realizing what I had just done. My once pure white ensemble was stained blood red. Stained with Jeff's blood.


End file.
